


Fireproof

by Supernatural_Megan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - School, Elementary School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Megan/pseuds/Supernatural_Megan
Summary: He's an elementary teacher that has just moved into town, she's a single mum struggling to keep afloat. This is their story.





	Fireproof

It was the first day back at school for Lafayette Elementary School, a small school on the outskirts of Brooklyn, and Jake was getting ready for his first day. To say he was nervous is an understatement. This was his first proper teaching job, gone were the days of being a supply. This job was going to either make or break him. He had prepped for months for this job, endless lesson planning, supply buying and even thinking of ways to impress the parents. He was teaching 2nd Grade, something that did dawnt on him. Children change greatly all the time, but it was something about 7-8 year olds that just made it more challenging. At this point in their lives they start developing really strong opinions and feelings; something Jake wasnt sure that he was ready for. 

It all started as a normal day. Jake's alarm went off at 4am, so he had enough time to get properly ready. After all, this will probably be the only day that he will be early for his job. He ate some toast, had a shower and put on his nicest shirt. Then came the hunt for the car keys. Jake had only just moved in 3 days ago, so things in his small home were still quite cluttered and messy. 45 minutes later he finally found them, leaving the house in a worse state than he found it. He bolted out the door and raced to the school, 15 minutes away. 

"Shit" Jake exclaimed when he arrived, noticing that he only had 5 minutes to get to the staff meeting. 

He raced passed his new classroom, shocked at the fact that there was already a parent there with her child, and ran through reception to find the staff room. 

"Just on time" Headmaster Jo Smith said as Jake ran into the staff room. 

"This is Jacob Peralta, he's taking over Ms Carters Grade 2 class, as she has sadly had to leave us at last minute to help her family in California. I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome to Lafayette, and help him settle in nicely. I hope you all have a brilliant day"

With that the meeting was over. 

"Great first impression" Jake muttered, realising he was 10 minutes late. He picked his bag back up and went to find his was to his classroom. 

His class consisted of 23 pupils. All coming from very different backgrounds. Some were very rich and others were relying on food banks to survive. This is what Jake liked about the public school system. The diversity. No one is exactly the same. This kept him on his toes, having to keep an eye out for any slip in attendance or behaviour. All of which could be due to their home lives. Jake loved the thought that he could make someones day better, even if they're all 8 years old. 

He had just enough time to set down his bag and jacket when the clock hit 9- the time to open the doors. This is when the anxiety set in. However, he composed himself and went to the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Right Grade 2! Whose ready for some fun!" He said gleefully whilst letting the children in. 

Straight away, a parent came to him

"In the nicest way possible, you're not Ms Carter" the woman said

Jake noted her as the woman who was here when he had arrived for work. He made a mental note that she was going to be that parent. That parent who questions everything, that parent who isn't afraid of pulling you out on any bulshit and that parent who wants to know every little detail of their child's day.

"No I am not. Ms Carter has unfortunately had to leave due to circumstances beyond her control. I'm Mr Peralta, her replacement" 

That reply seemed to satisfy the woman and she bent down to give her daughter a hug goodbye before leaving- after watching her daughter wander on in. 

"Right class, who wants to play some games?" Jake asked as he closed the door to his room.

The day went pretty quickly, his lesson plan went without a fault. He was already starting to see all the different personalities in his room.

There was Alex. He was the youngest in the class, however he was by far the loudest. It could be completely quiet in the room and Alex would make sure he was heard; one way or the other. This was something that Jake was going to have to try and "solve".

Then there was Macy. This was the daughter of that parent. She seemed quiet but smart. She kept herself to herself at recess but as soon as you asked her a math question she shone with glee at the fact that she knew the answer. 

Finally, there was Jonah. It was only day 1 and Jake had to comfort him through his tears 3 times already. Jake made sure that he would find out that boys past, in order to try and help him; even just a little bit.

It was now hometime and the majority of the children had gone home. There was only 2 left; Macy and Alex. Jake was going to leave it for another 15 minutes before phoning their parents and/or guardians to find out where they were. For now, they were both happy to be sat down colouring. 

"See you tomorrow" Jake said to Alex as his nan was leaving with him.

At this point, the parent from the morning came running frantically in,

"I am so, so, so sorry. There was a problem in work which meant I left late and her dad couldn't come and pick her up" she said apologetically 

"It's no problem, shes been happily drawing" Jake smiled 

"This is so unlike me, I promise it wont happen again" the woman carried on

"Honestly, it's fine. I had nowhere to be" Jake chuckled whilst picking up his bag and coat

"Come on baby, we've got to get you to your dads" The woman said, holding her hand out to Macy

Jake held the door open for them, and they all started walking out together. 

"I'm Amy by the way" the woman called, as Jake was getting to his car

"Hm?" Jake replied

"I realised I never introduced myself this morning. I'm Amy Santiago". 

"It's nice to meet you" Jake said, wanting to keep things as professional as possible

"Like wise" Amy said before walking away

That evening went quite slow for Jake. He had nothing to mark, and couldn't face the monstrosity that was the mess of his house. So, instead, he settled for a Chinese whilst watching Die Hard for the millionth time. If the rest of the year goes as well as today, then he was going to like it here, Jake thought to himself.

But things couldn't go well. Or could they?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the start of my first -hopefully- full B99 fic. Please leave any comments or suggestions on what you would like to happen as I have honestly not planned most of it out. Also, opinions would be nice! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
